


You Wear Nothing But You Wear It So Well

by thepretender501



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Not what you think, Porn, Porn Watching, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepretender501/pseuds/thepretender501
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promise me you won’t freak out. This might offend your precious 1940s sensibilities or whatever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Wear Nothing But You Wear It So Well

**Author's Note:**

> Idek what this is I just hope someone else understands it. Thanks to elainemalfoy for the quick beta. All other mistakes are my own.

Steve woke in the dead of night, desperate for water. The current heat wave seemed to wear on him in particular. He’d went out to the shops with Bruce and Thor that afternoon and he’d felt twice as tired as anyone else. Bruce ran some tests and told Steve since he was incapable of contracting any of Earth’s illnesses this would be the closest thing he’d have to a cold from now on. Steve didn’t mind it much; it was just a battle to stay hydrated. On the upside, the heat seemed to deter the villains as well, and that meant everyone had plenty of free time on their hands. It was dull sometimes but he appreciated it and he had time to recover from his ‘illness.’ He was on his third glass of water when someone joined him in the kitchen. 

“Oh hey, Cap. I thought you were Barton. He’s usually up this late.” 

“Mm,” Steve responded to Tony as he gulped down his water. 

“Orange juice is better; Vitamin C is good for repair.” Tony pulled open the refrigerator; he grabbed the orange juice and poured a glass for himself and Steve. 

Tony drank from his glass and Steve watched him. There were grey smudges under Tony’s eyes and he looked like a stiff breeze might blow him over. The true measure of his exhaustion was in the silence though. Tony wasn’t talking. Steve wanted to drag him to bed and force him to sleep but he knew by now Tony’s brain didn’t work that way. Tony had to get the project out of his system and then crash. Steve finished his glass of water and started on the orange juice. “Thanks for the juice,” Steve said with a small smile when he finished. 

“Sure.” Tony looked at him like he’d forgotten where he was for a moment. “Anyway, come here,” he continued. “I have something to show you.”

Steve gave him a puzzled look. “Uh, I was actually going to try and get some rest and you should do the same. It’s three in the morning, you see…” 

“Yeah, yeah I know. Come. It will be quick. I need someone to witness my brilliance.” Tony disappeared into the living room. 

“Is this a part of the ‘big project’?” Steve followed him and settled down next to him on the couch. 

“No, just something I did to pass the time while I was thinking. Promise me you won’t freak out. This might offend your precious 1940s sensibilities or whatever.” 

Steve smirked and ran his fingers through his hair. “I’m not made of glass.” 

“You’re right.” Tony brushed his fingertips against Steve’s upper arm. “More like steel.” 

Steve bit down on his lip and shifted slightly. “I’ll take that,” he murmured. 

Tony sat up and lifted a tablet. He powered it on and a screen projected a large scale and lifelike scene in front of them. It would have been brilliant except Tony was watching—

Steve gasped and looked away. 

“You like that?” Tony asked, and his tone was that of a kid who’d been proud to be caught with his hand in the cookie jar. 

Steve covered his face and shook his head. “That’s—Tony, no. Tony, turn that off.”

“Oh come on, Cap. It’s just cheerleaders, you know, riding the school bus-- and each other-- but it’s art, you can appreciate that. And besides you just told me you weren’t made of glass.”

Steve could hardly hear Tony over the pornographic sounds the girls were making. He felt itchy and warm all over. His mouth was dry and he was thirsty again. “I’m not—not glass-- but what if somebody comes in here. Tony, that’s porn.” 

“In 3-D. Wait, no 4-D. Isn’t it great?” 

“It’s indecent.” 

“You’re too uptight. Don’t you come from the generation of dirty magazines and pin-up girls?” The sound disappeared and Steve carefully removed his hands and opened his eyes. The images were gone and it was just Tony, his eyes sparkled in the dim glow of the arc reactor. 

“Those were photos and they were tasteful. There were no decent films with ladies fully nude, doing---that. One of the girls you just showed me had her face buried in—“ Steve couldn’t complete the thought much less the sentence. 

“They had porn in the 40’s, Steve. I _know_ they did. You’re just a good boy.” Tony grinned. “And you can say pussy, you know. Even Tweety Bird says pussy.” 

“I am not going to say--” Steve took a deep breath, looked at his hands and steadied himself. “ _This_ is what you do when you’re thinking?” Steve met Tony’s eyes again and he felt himself growing too hot for comfort. He started to wonder if he really did have a fever. His body began to react in ways he wasn’t able to conceal and Tony was right in his face, giddy and eager and much more awake than before. There was something else in his eyes that Steve wouldn’t have noticed if he hadn’t known Tony as long as he had. He couldn’t place it though.

“I was adjusting the device so the images would project clearer and appear multidimensional. Then I found an old folder and the rest is history. It’s hot Cap. Don’t be mad.” Tony’s voice was soft.

“I’m not mad it’s just—those women, well they’re--” Steve glanced warily at the tablet which was still in Tony’s hands. 

“I get it.” Tony nodded. “You don’t like it when dames are being objectified. I agree the uniforms were a bit much. I mean who cheerleads in only a skirt?” 

Steve snorted because Tony was Tony and Steve would be lying if he said he liked him any less for it. “Tony, what I mean is this is the common room—anyone can walk in here.” 

“I know but they won’t, everything is soundproof and everyone is sleeping.” Tony powered on the device again and Steve cringed, waiting for the sounds and images to surround him but instead several life size manila folders appeared. Tony reached out and touched one the holographic folders, shuffling them around expertly. It was pretty fascinating. 

“And what’s in here.” Tony hummed. 

Steve stifled his gasp this time as an entire group of people filled the room, men and women in various states of arousal, undress, fornication. The women were doing things to each other and the men were doing things to the women. Steve watched because he felt like a child when he covered his eyes. Then eventually watching wasn’t that difficult. 

“You like this better?” Tony asked, his voice slightly breathy. 

“You’re a pervert, Stark,” Steve whispered. 

“You like it.”

There were two men having their way with one of the women in the corner and Steve couldn’t take his eyes off of them. She had both of them inside of her and she was screaming in a way that made Steve want to go to confession. He swore he heard his mother’s voice in his head from the time he and Bucky got caught sneaking into the gentlemen’s club. _That’s somebody’s baby, Steven. Same as you._

Another video played after that. This one it was all men. Steve wondered vaguely, and not for the first time, if Tony even had a preference or if he just liked sex for the sake of sex. 

Two men touched each other in the back of a cop car. An officer watched them from the rearview mirror as he waited for his partner who was busy getting a blow job from a third criminal. The cop had an obscenely large cock; it was a wonder the criminal could even fit it all in his mouth. Steve leaned forward. He wanted to ask why and how it was so big but he didn’t want to encourage Tony. The cop inside the cop car let the other two criminals out. Naturally they started having sex. The second cop joined them. Steve kept his eyes on the criminal in the middle who seemed to be enjoying himself beyond the ‘I’m good at my job’ point. This man seemed like there was nowhere else he’d rather be. That video closed minutes later and Steve realized he’d been rubbing his now sweaty palms over the pillow in his lap. His heart raced and his throat itched. He wanted to get up but he had to conceal some things from Tony. 

Tony. 

Steve turned and saw Tony lying on the couch, with his head back and one hand down his pants, touching. It was almost as unreal as the projected pornography. 

“Tony?” Steve said, because maybe Tony had forgotten Steve was in the room.

“Mmhm,” Tony replied but he didn’t stop touching himself. 

Steve rubbed his temples. “What--what are you doing?”

“Living my childhood wet dream,” Tony said. He still didn’t stop. 

Steve didn’t know what that meant but he couldn’t take his eyes off of Tony. He didn’t know why. Maybe something about the porn made him feel like watching was okay. Tony touched himself slowly. It was frustrating because at that rate Tony would never actually get anywhere. 

Before Steve knew what he was doing he had his hand on top of Tony’s hand. Tony opened his eyes and gazed at Steve while Steve’s fingers closed around his cock and before he knew it he was helping Tony get off. _Jesus Christ._ Tony’s cock was swollen and warm and Steve shivered as he touched it. Tony watched him; mouth open, eyes heavy lidded, gasping, guiding. Steve found it more erotic than anything they’d just seen. Then Tony started groaning and Steve could hear his own heartbeat in his ears. He thought he might pass out. 

“Wait—“ Tony sat up shakily on his elbows.  
Steve stilled his hand and took several deep breaths. “Okay?” Beads of sweat trickled down his forehead and he wiped them away with the back of his hand. It was like he was in a fog. Tony moved quickly and Steve felt so hazy he didn’t register the movement until something wet and hot surrounded his cock. Steve swore and Tony gasped around his cock. Tony kneeled between his legs and he was sucking wet and sloppy just like in the film. Steve looked down and then immediately closed his eyes. It was too late, though. He’d never forget the image. Tony’s mouth stretched over his cock, saliva spilling down Steve’s thighs. The sounds alone were going to bring Steve off. He gripped the couch to keep still but he couldn’t help but thrust into Tony’s mouth until Tony pulled away coughing. 

“Jesus, Steve. You’re too big for that,” Tony said, hoarsely. It sounded like something Steve heard in the video, or maybe he’d just thought it. 

Steve wanted to say sorry but Tony climbed on top of him, started kissing him, his beard tickling Steve’s chin. There were other things Steve wanted to say – like he’d only done this once with Bucky, like he didn’t want to be a notch on Tony’s belt and maybe he might be in love with Tony-- but the taste of himself on Tony’s tongue, it was dizzying. Steve thrust upwards against the thin fabric of the pajama pants covering Tony’s ass. Tony pulled away from his mouth, grinning. “Stay still,” Tony whispered. He had something in his pocket. Something that came out of a little packet that reminded Steve of the wet wipes they used when Thor made barbecue ribs. It was slippery and wet like lube and he rubbed it teasingly over Steve’s cock. 

“ _Fuck,_ ” Tony whispered as he lowered himself onto Steve’s cock, like he was one of the guys from the film, Tony started riding. It was the most pornographic thing Steve had ever seen in real life, Tony on top bringing himself off on Steve’s cock. The heat inside Tony was overwhelming, Steve felt feverish, the leather of the sofa was sweating against his back. Steve didn’t think he could get any hotter. Then Tony started talking. 

“Which one was your favorite?” he groaned. “You liked the threesomes, huh? ah—fuck, you did, didn’t you? I saw you watching those ones.” 

“Tony I—” Steve stuttered out. He tried to focus on not coming.

“You like girls? You wish there was a girl in here? Wish I was a girl?” Tony gasped and then he was moving faster. 

“No, I--” It was the last thing Steve wanted but hearing Tony talk, it was doing something to him. Steve’s vision started to blur. 

“Maybe you want another cock, maybe you want to be fucked while you’re fucking me.” 

Steve groaned. 

“God, that’s what you want isn’t it?” Tony was breathless. “I bet you’re tight. I bet you’re so tight. I bet with that healing factor, fuck, Steve. _Fuck_. I bet you’re a virgin. Jesus. You like this? I’m riding you like a slut and you’re a fucking virgin.”

Steve couldn’t hear anymore after that. There was a buzzing sound in his ears and he gasped and thrust upwards, holding Tony’s waist probably too tight. 

Tony’s movements became more sporadic and less fluid and then he was fisting his cock and moaning and coming all over Steve’s t-shirt. Some of it splattered on Steve’s face and probably in his hair. Steve didn’t realize filthy could be so arousing. He kept pushing. Kept going until Tony was less cooperative and more boneless and Steve could see in Tony’s dazed eyes that it was too sensitive now. And every push made Tony shiver. It was hot but Steve knew it probably hurt and that was the last thing he wanted.

“I’ll stop,” he whispered just as he was headed over the edge. 

Tony shook his head. “It feels okay, weird, but it doesn’t hurt.”  
Steve came then, he spilled inside of Tony with a loud groan and Tony collapsed on his chest. 

“What— what was that?” Steve gasped. 

“Porn,” Tony said, breathless. Steve could hear the tired smile in his voice. 

“Have to get up,” Steve murmured. He felt himself getting hard again and Tony wasn’t ready for that.

“Hm,” Tony said, sleepily.

“I’m serious, unless you’re ready for another round.” It was the super soldier serum. If it wasn’t for the serum Steve would’ve come and had an asthma attack the moment Tony sat on his cock. He’s pretty certain of that. 

Tony lifted himself with great effort to his feet and adjusted his clothing. “That stamina thing isn’t a joke, is it?” He was slightly wobbly on his legs and Steve remembered he probably hadn’t slept in days. Suddenly, Steve felt a more than a little bad about all of it. 

“Come on, let’s go to sleep,” Steve said. He stood up, adjusted his pants and wrapped a steadying arm around Tony’s shoulder. They walked to Tony’s bedroom and Steve realized after all these months he’d never been inside. It was large, ostentatious, and fashionable and Tony. It didn’t seem like it was ever used but that could be because of the cleaning service, they were very thorough. The bed was too big for five people, let alone one. Tony climbed in and pulled the covers over himself. He looked pathetically small in there alone. Steve smiled and swallowed dryly. No wonder Tony had so many one partners. It was probably lonely in here. He turned and headed for the door. 

“Steve, where are you going?” 

Steve turned. “To my bed,” he said. 

Tony splayed his body and stretched with a groan. “You use me for one night and don’t even stay and cuddle,” he murmured. His voice was still hoarse. He sounded like he was teasing but there was something else in his tone Steve didn’t recognize. 

“I need a bathroom,” Steve said. 

“I have one of those, to the right.”

Steve looked down at his come stained shirt and pulled it off. He walked into Tony’s bathroom. It was just as brazen as the bedroom. Steve pondered showering but the many faucets and jets scared him. Instead he washed his face, his hands, rinsed his hair and finger-brushed his teeth. He then gulped down three cups of water. When Steve returned to the bedroom Tony was spread out across the bed, star fish style, like he could ever hope to take up the entire thing. There was a thin blue light glowing. Tony had one hand settled over the arc reactor on his chest. Steve watched him fondly, Tony didn’t sit still very often, it felt like a privilege watching Tony’s chest rise and fall peacefully. Then he remembered Tony’s reputation and realized he was just one person in a line of privileged people. 

Steve sighed and scrambled into the bed next to Tony. It was much more comfortable than it appeared. He curled up, one hand beneath a pillow. He had no idea what any of this meant. He’d never seen Tony bring anyone over but from what Steve was told by _everyone_ Tony’s one night stand reputation was legendary. He felt a little uneasy about being added to the masses but his body was weary and his mind followed suit. He was asleep moments later. 

Steve woke the next morning to the sound of Jarvis’ voice. The room was bright but comfortable. Steve covered his face with a pillow. “Jarvis, just a few more minutes, please.” 

“Mr. Rogers I’ve been instructed not to let you sleep past ten.” Jarvis’ cool tone surrounded him. 

Steve groaned and stretched leisurely. “By who? Tony? Well, tell him--” Steve froze then as he realized where he was. He turned over and saw he was alone. He stood up, suddenly dying of thirst. “I—sorry, Jarvis. I thought I was in my own room.” Steve walked around and started straightening the sheets. 

“I understand, Mr. Rogers. Shall, I ready the shower for you?” Jarvis asked politely.

“Er, no. Not Tony’s shower. I’m going to my room. I’m—tell Tony-- scratch that—don’t tell Tony anything. Tell Tony to forget about me. Don’t tell him that, actually. Just don’t tell him anything.” 

“Right sir,” Jarvis said. “If I heard that correctly you do not wish me to tell Tony anything.” 

“No—I mean, yes—that’s what I said. You heard correctly.” Steve hurried out of Tony’s room and prayed he wouldn’t meet anybody (especially not Tony) on the way to his own. 

When he was safely inside his room he showered. Then he headed to the kitchen for water. Clint was standing at the stove cooking something when he walked in and Steve nearly bolted. 

“Morning, Cap,” Clint said. 

“Morning,” Steve said carefully. It just crossed his mind that maybe the others had heard them, maybe someone had seen. Steve had forgotten to clean up the living room where they’d watched porn, then-- Jesus. Was last night even real?

Clint didn’t say anything more so Steve continued to act natural. He made himself some toast and poured a large glass of orange juice. He sat down to eat and then a sudden pang of jealousy hit him. Tony had thought he was Clint the previous night. Had Tony expected to show Clint the porn? Had he had sex with Clint before? Did they do this on a regular basis, watch porn and have sex? Steve felt even more worthless. He wished he’d been thinking last night. If he had he would have never done any of that. He would have walked out the moment Tony showed him the first clip. 

“Hey Clint,” Steve said. 

“Yeah, Cap?” Clint called over his shoulder.

“Uh.” Steve cleared his throat. “You stay up late a lot with Tony?”

Tony walked in then, fully dressed but still looking tired. “With me? Do what with me?” He asked. Steve wanted to sink into the floor. He bit into his toast and swallowed. It was too dry. 

“Morning, sweetheart. Can I have a bite?” Tony leaned down and kissed Steve’s cheek oddly affectionately, except it wasn’t odd at all. Tony behaved that way with Steve sometimes. Steve maintained it was only when he wanted his way; but by the looks everyone gave him no one else seemed to agree. Did Tony even remember last night because he was certainly behaving like everything was normal. “Take it all.” Steve said. He wasn’t hungry, just thirsty.

Tony made a weird choking sound. “Seriously?” 

Steve shrugged; he could be nonchalant too, even though he wouldn’t be surprised if Tony’s proximity was turning him red in the face. “Yeah, I don’t want it. You can have it.”

“Oh,” Tony took the plate and sat down. “We’re still talking about toast.” 

Steve gave him an odd look. “What does that—“ Then he flushed. _Take it all._ Yeah, right. Tony had the maturity of a child. He made a filthy gesture and Steve looked away. The image of Tony with his mouth full on Steve’s cock rushed to the front of his mind. Steve hated himself for the way his body reacted instantly just at the memory. That’s what this was. A mind game. A joke. 

Clint brought his plate over to the table and sat down, seemingly oblivious to Steve and Tony’s interaction. “What’d you say, Cap? Yeah, I stay up late.”

“And he bothers me,” Tony chimed in. 

“Correction, you bother me, Stark,” Clint said. “I have never once ‘bothered’ you. I simply charm you with my hilarious practical jokes.” 

“What exactly is your definition of hilarious?” Tony asked.

“Open a dictionary, genius. I don’t have time to hold your hand,” Clint said. They went on like that sounding like an old married couple, one on the brink of divorce.

Steve frowned; it was all a bit awkward. Whatever ‘bothered’ meant and Steve wasn’t sure of its new meaning but it didn’t sound good.

He sighed. “So you guys watch um—porn and ‘bother’ each other all night?”

Tony started coughing. Clint stared, the ghost of a grin on his face. Steve hugged his arms to his chest and glared at them defiantly. 

“What the fuck?” Clint said, he was grinning outright now. 

“I know, Barton. Bother isn’t a thing. He thinks bother is a thing and it’s not. Bother is literal, Steve. He literally gets on my last nerve,” Tony said, earnestly.

Steve flushed and wondered again why the floor wouldn’t do him the favor of swallowing him whole. _Do you fondue?_ Next time he ran into a member of the Stark family he’d just ask outright. 

“Where did that come from, Cap?” Clint asked. “Did he say anything about me? About porn? About a certain something on his tablet?” Clint batted his eyelashes in Tony’s direction. Tony looked like he was suppressing the urge to kick him. 

“He said— uh—well, are you two—never mind, it doesn’t matter.” Steve drank his orange juice. 

“What are you not telling me?” Clint pointed his fork in Tony’s direction. “Did you enjoy that little surprise? Cheerleaders. Nice, right?”

Steve stared into his empty cup he didn’t have any energy left in him for the level of humiliation he felt now. “You know?” he said darkly.

“Relax, dear.” Tony cut in. “Barton sent me the porn. Had it loaded on my tablet and for a long time it was the only thing that would play. One of his jokes, I suppose, which I suspect Bruce was in on because I don’t even think you could’ve hacked my shit without help.” 

Clint nodded like he recalled the whole thing fondly. 

“I lied, a little,” Tony continued. “I was going to make him watch it with me in 4-D to embarrass the shit out of him. Then you were there and I just—I couldn’t help myself. Your cheeks were flushed. Kind of like now.”

“I was sick,” Steve said, deadpanned. 

“What the hell, Tony? You showed him the whole video in 4-D? What is 4-D, even? Your holographs?” Clint asked. 

“More like, life-size and solid, almost as if you’re in the film. Maybe 4-D is the wrong word, perhaps I’ve got to trademark a new term with Pepper,” Tony rambled. He stood up and for some reason he suddenly looked embarrassed. Steve recognized it now. It was an odd and uncomfortable look to see on Tony Stark. He’d never seen it before last night, because that’s what he couldn’t place in Tony’s expression; insecurity, embarrassment, fear that Steve would judge him or reject him. 

“Interesting.” Clint didn’t look at Tony either but turned back to his eggs and sausage instead. Steve understood why. The next part of the story was personal. In spite of their usual locker room talk maybe Clint and Tony respected Steve enough not to gossip about it, at least not in front of him. There was awkward silence and Steve stared at the floor, retreating into his thoughts. Tony never got embarrassed because in order to feel embarrassed you had to care what someone thought. Did Tony care what Steve thought? Sharing porn was probably extremely personal, Steve could’ve reacted any number of ways. 

Still, one minute Tony was playful and flirtatious the next minute it felt like something more and then Tony would get lost in some project and forget Steve even existed at all. It was so confusing. Steve didn’t know what to think but he wouldn’t let himself get swept up. He steeled himself for the casual approach Tony took to sex. There’d be more one night stands. Tony had already had Steve. That’s all this was, no matter how it affected Steve he had done this to himself. He had to deal with the consequences. 

“Cap.” Tony’s voice was quiet.

Steve was jerked out of his thoughts and he glanced at Tony, there was a small smile on his lips. “I would never ‘bother’ Barton.” 

Clint looked up, glanced at Steve, Tony, and then nodded vehemently. “Stark is great but, god, ‘bothering’ is absolutely out of the question.” 

Steve bit his lip to hide a smile of his own. “Good to know.”

Conversation returned to normal after that. Bruce, Natasha and Thor joined them eventually. Thor cooked a big breakfast and they ate and talked until everyone filed out and began to prepare for the day. Tony had already vanished into his lab. The rest of the team planned to go swimming. It was still hot and Steve stayed behind even though he was starting to feel a lot better. 

He rested a bit and returned to the kitchen in the early evening for more water. He sat lost in his thoughts when a glass of orange juice appeared in front of him. Steve blinked, and looked up. Tony grinned down at him. “I don’t believe in fate or anything but we keep meeting like this.” 

“Thanks, Tony.” Steve smiled. “But I think you’re stalking me.” 

“You learn fast.” Tony smirked. “So we watch porn, have sex and then date?” Tony sat on the edge of the table. 

“Date?” 

Tony shrugged. “Yeah, when you feel better, maybe you and I could go out or go steady or whatever you want to call it, Cap,” Tony said, casually. 

Steve’s heart leapt into his throat but he forced himself to remain calm and casual. “Yeah, um--sure.”

“Didn’t work this way in the 40s, did it?” 

Steve took a sip of juice and then smirked. “I got used to Jarvis and Dummy and you, didn’t I? I’m not made of glass, Tony. I think this will be fine.”

“Yeah.” Tony smiled. “It will be.”  
:.


End file.
